Silk
by MistressKiko
Summary: Yes, John Egbert was Karkat Vantas's boyfriend, and there was no way in hell that was going to change.  But the fact remained that John still loved women.  HUMANSTUCK.


**Title:** Silk**  
>Author: <strong>MistressKiko**  
>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>John x Karkat  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>John Egbert loved women.<p>

It was a well-known fact ever since Karkat could remember, one that caused tremendous torture for the love-struck boy as a teen. John was everything to him, the same John who stared Vriska Sekret and Rose Lalonde down every time they'd walk the hallways of high school. It took everything Karkat had to confess, to be turned down, to go through an extremely awkward year, to slip back into that best friend zone, and then finally see the blue-eyed boy cave.

Yes, John Egbert was Karkat Vantas's boyfriend, and there was no way in hell that was going to change.

But the fact remained that John still loved women. He still stared at women, his porn stash was still full of women, he still wore a goofy perverted smile in the lingerie section of the womens' department. One would think Karkat would be mad about this, but no. He decided John could look at whatever he wanted as long as he didn't touch.

But then.

Then, at a party to celebrate the end of their first year of college, Vriska Sekret had a little too much to drink and had stripped down to her sexy, lacy bra and panties, complete with thigh high stockings, and danced on the bar. John had stared, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, and Karkat was maaaaybe a little jealous.

A lot jealous.

Though he still couldn't fathom how that jealousy could have landed him where he was right now. In a ladies' department store. With Jade.

"Karkat, I don't have all day! Get out here already!" He hears Jade call from behind the curtain, and he wishes he can just curl into a little ball and disappear.

This is a stupid idea.

The stupidest.

The navy blue camisole hanging off his shoulders is so lightweight that if it weren't for the incredible softness of the material, he'd think there was nothing on him. But the matching panties.. with tiny ruffle trim.. those are definitely noticeable. Noticeable, and didn't hide much. He shifts them carefully, and then eyes the white thigh high stockings lying on the bench.

The _stupidest._

"Karkat!"

"Shut the fuck up and come in here, Jade! You think I'm going to showcase this!" Karkat yells back, gripping the camisole tightly. Within seconds the curtain is being drawn and curious green eyes are staring him down, roaming from head-to-toe.

She frowns.

"Blue is so not your color," Jade drawls. Karkat nearly flails.

"It's his favorite color, though!" Karkat defends, feeling heat rise up on his cheeks as she keeps scanning him. Even if she claims him a brother, and even if she is head-over-heels in love with that asshole Strider, it's still embarrassing to be looked at so closely by her.

"It's not even sexy enough," Jade pouts, tapping a finger on her bottom lip. "Black is more your color. And you need something more like... like a dress!"

"A... dress..." Karkat repeats, half scared and half dumbfounded.

"Or some kind of skirt. Something that hides the goods, teases. If John is anything like Dave, he'll appreciate it, especially if you surprise him by wearing nothing underneath!"

Karkat sputters.

"I really do not need the mental image of sloppy makeouts between you and Dave," Karkat spits, bringing a hand to his burning forehead. "And wait, Jade, red is Dave's color. You better not be basing my outfit on what he likes."

"Oh no, don't worry, everyone has 'their' color! Mine is green!" She says with a big grin. "I'll bring you something better, just sit tight!"

And with that, she closes the curtain, leaving Karkat to fidget and doubt in the dressing room. He at least discards the silky camisole and sits on the bench, feeling rather exposed and slightly chilled, half wanting to forgo the plan altogether. But before he knows it, Jade is back and slipping into the small changing room with clothing hanging off her arm.

"How about this? I tried to find one that fit the smallest breast size possible so it wouldn't look weird," Jade explains as she holds up one of her hangers. Spaghetti straps, a silky top with little rhinestones lining the hem, and long pieces of sheer, see-through lace meant to cover the stomach and thighs. All black, besides the glittering rhinestones. Karkat tentatively takes it from her. "And then I got you some black thigh highs, because white would look horrible with that. I also grabbed some panties, but it's totally your choice if you want to wear them!"

"... is it really okay if it's all black?" Karkat asks, holding the lingerie up to his body. He admits, as much as he can admit while holding women's clothing up to himself, that darker colors suit him more, but he has a strange feeling that all this black is a sign for something disastrous.

"You can always throw in a pair of red high heels."

Karkat grabs the rest of the stuff and shoves her out of the dressing room.

There isn't much time for Karkat to prepare himself. The very next day, after he threw his newly bought delicates in the back of his car and Jade gave him a hard slap on the back for a goodbye, John called and asked if Karkat would want to come over and watch some movies. It was as good a time as any to surprise his boyfriend.

Now how is he going to get to John's house without exposing the said surprise?

He throws on a large gray hoodie, a pair of jeans, and tennis shoes over the ensemble. The fabric feels weird bunched underneath the hoodie, but it will have to do. Hopping in the car, he manages to call the plan stupid one more time before he's on the road, and seven minutes later, pulling into John Egbert's apartment parking lot.

"Come in!" John's voice is muffled from behind the door after he knocks. Karkat rolls his eyes and bites his lip to stop himself from going into another tirade about how John should keep his door locked. The minute he walks in, John's head peaks out from around the corner, a big smile on his face. "Hey Karkat! Popcorn's almost done, I'll be there in a bit!"

And then he disappears back into the kitchen. Karkat shuffles his shoes off, glad his boyfriend is not in view to question the stockings covering his feet.

"I'm gonna use the restroom!" Karkat shouts back, taking a quick detour through the living room, into John's room, and shutting the door behind him when he stands on the tiled floor of the bathroom. He takes a deep breath, staring at himself in the mirror as he peels the hoodie off and straightens out the lingerie.

Is it too much?

Will John laugh at him? After all, no matter what covered his outsides, Karkat Vantas could never be a girl.

'But he's your boyfriend none-the-less,' his consciousness reminds him, giving him the last bit of courage to shed the jeans as well. He tames his hair, it can almost pass for a short girl's haircut when it isn't in a spiky mess, folds his clothes and neatly places them on the counter-top, and after eying a container of mouthwash, says what the hell and takes a swig of that too. Can't hurt.

He fingers the rim of the panties questioningly. The shirt... dress... thing barely covers half of his hips... he figures it'd be a little more than uncomfortable to just have his balls hanging in open view, so who cares what Jade said, they are staying on.

He pulls the stockings up higher, and frowns when he backs up as far as he can but still can't see them in the mirror because it's too high above the sink.

John's going to start wondering where he is soon.

Oh gog, how is he even going to do this. Should he try to be sexy about it?

He tries a pose, sticking his hip out to one side, placing his hand on the opposite hip, and lowers his eyelids.

Alright, that just looks fucking stupid.

Fuck this shit.

Except not, because Karkat is opening the bathroom door and turning off the light and taking another deep breath as his stocking-covered feet pad across the carpet. There is no more reason to stall. The decision was made, the money was absent from his pocket, and he was only going to give himself a heart attack if he stayed in the bathroom.

As he rounds the corner into the living room, he swears he has something to say, but when he sees John, that sudden boost of confidence is like water poured onto a burning hot surface, evaporating instantaneously. He comes to an abrupt stop that apparently alerts the other boy, who turns toward him, mouth ready and open to receive popcorn. Those bright blue eyes that Karkat adores widen considerably, dare he say wider than they had expanded during Vriska Sekret's little strip show, and the fingers holding the pieces of popcorn slacken, puffy kernels free-falling into his lap. His jaw stays slack, enough to catch flies, and Karkat revels in the sight, even as he self-consciously crosses one arm over his body, pinning the sheer material to his stomach, his hand grasping his other arm so hard it almost hurts.

It seems agonizingly long, even if it's a few seconds, watching his boyfriend's irises dart over his form, taking him in. Those pink lips finally close, and Karkat swears he sees John swallow, before they part again.

"... um," John manages, clearing his throat and slumping back against the couch, still staring openly. "Karkat. You're... wearing... those are thigh highs."

Karkat relaxes and almost laughs at the choice of words. Of all the things that can be said... and suddenly Karkat realizes that though John is confused, there is absolutely nothing showing he's _opposed_ to that confusion, and his confidence swells tenfold.

He can work with this.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Glad to know it's just lingerie that stupefies you, and not Sekret herself," Karkat says with a raised brow. He's not really mad at John, but takes the chance to dig it in. It works, John's head lowering in shame. A nervous chuckle escapes those lips.

"I've said sorry about that..." John mutters, the guilt written all over his face, though under it all, the man is still eying Karkat like a piece of delicious strawberry cake.

Well.

John Egbert wouldn't eye a piece of delicious strawberry cake like that, but it was Karkat's favorite, so it was a good enough analogy for him.

"Well then, your shit has been lost. Experiment over," Karkat says dismissively, walking over to John and grabbing the popcorn bowl out of his lap. His boyfriend watches him intently, especially around the waist, Karkat notices smugly, and Karkat replaces the popcorn bowl by sitting sideways in John's lap. John shifts to make him more comfortable, staring down at the legs that Karkat spreads across the couch cushions. "What are we watching?"

John's eyes snap up to him, still confused.

"... watching," John echoes dubiously. Karkat hides his amusement and rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Egderp, you called me over here to watch movies. Did you seriously forget that quickly?" Karkat asks.

The look on John's face is priceless.

"You don't seriously expect me to watch movies when you're in my lap dressed like this," John asks, and is that a _pout_ on his face?

This is going to be even better than Karkat thought.

Forget stupid plan.

Best plan ever.

"I think I do," Karkat responds, snatching the remote control from the arm of the couch and pressing play, knowing John would have already popped the movie in. "You can call it punishment for abusing the look-but-dont-touch rule."

"Karkat, I've said sorry about that!" John groans. Karkat tries to not grin as he looks at the television screen and pops a piece of popcorn in his mouth. It tastes a little funky right after the mouthwash, but it doesn't overpower the taste of victory.

Karkat is the greatest tease, it is him.

And he proves that to himself, and his boyfriend, as he deliberately squirms in John's lap, claiming he isn't quite comfortable. John mutters something under his breath that Karkat doesn't quite catch, but it's nice to hear anyway. There is a short period where no one does anything, because wow, John actually chose a romcom to watch first and maybe Karkat will go easy on him just for that reason, but then the lingerie-clad man feels a hand drop down on the top of his leg, over the stockings, and he becomes alert.

It isn't quick.

First, only a thumb starts moving slowly back and forth over the thin material. Karkat doesn't react.

Ever-so-slowly, testing its limits, that hand creeps up his thigh, until his fingers are brushing the actual skin above the thigh highs, barely touching where the see-through top is resting. Karkat is inwardly smirking, but with that sense of pride is also the stirrings of something hot in his stomach. The little patterns John's fingers are tracing on his thigh are definitely making him feel something, and when he licks his lips, he reasons it's because of the salt from the popcorn.

But just because John can effect him doesn't mean the game is over.

When those fingers take a daring dip between his legs, Karkat swings one leg over the other and effectively traps John's whole hand between them. The annoyed huff from him is beautiful.

With that hand trapped, John resorts to using his free one to slide his fingers at the back of Karkat's neck, through his hair and back again, and Karkat is leaning back into the touch without much thought. Karkat tries to keep his breathing even as a finger rolls down his neck and across the dip of his shoulder, and feels the spaghetti strap being played with and pushed around. He's still watching the television as if completely oblivious, though what the actors are saying is just jumble in his head as John's finger pushes the spaghetti strap over the edge of his shoulder, leaving the rounded curve bare.

Karkat puts it back in place.

"Karkaaat," John whines, resting his head on Karkat's shoulder. Karkat chuckles out loud this time.

It's not two seconds later that Karkat feels John's lips plant a short kiss on his arm. Then another.

And another.

Slowly making his way up his arm and across his shoulder, John places small pecks across Karkat's skin, and Karkat tenses when those blasted teeth lightly scrape across his collarbone. He shifts, accidentally letting John's trapped hand go from between his legs, and that hand starts feeling up the stockings again.

Karkat shivers at the hot breath on his neck, the hand roaming over his thighs, and John drags his lips to where the spaghetti strap lays, using his teeth to drag it back over the edge of Karkat's shoulder. He then sucks hard and suddenly on the place where it had previously laid, making Karkat yelp and thrust his shoulder to get those teeth off of him.

"That hurt, you fucker-"

And then one of John's hands is at the back of Karkat's neck, sinking into his brunette locks and yanking the man's head down into a kiss.

Karkat braces himself on his boyfriend's shoulders, a little miffed that his teasing session has been cut short, but as his lower lip is hotly sucked on, he finds himself giving in. Kissing John is something that never gets old, even if he has every inch of the man's mouth explored and memorized. It's always soft, wet, and powerful all the same, and a thousand times better when there's tongue involved. He melts into the feeling, twisting his body to fit those lips just right, breathing through his nose and wrapping an elbow around John's head. The sounds of the television become white noise opposed to that wet slurp when John sucks on his tongue and lets it go, and Karkat feels his body temperature escalate when that hand on his thighs slides up and traces the bottom edge of the panties.

"So... are you gonna tell me why you decided to get all dressed up?" John asks huskily, the words dancing over Karkat's parted lips. Their noses are still brushing, John keeps his hand curled around the back of Karkat's neck to keep him close. Karkat swallows the mix of their saliva.

"Are you complaining?" Karkat counters, reaching up to take hold of John's glasses. John moves back just enough to let them slide off easily, and Karkat folds them, placing them on the table next to the couch to keep the popcorn bowl company.

"Not at all. Just curious," John replies, eyes leaving Karkat's own to travel down his body and land on where his fingers are just barely dipping underneath the silky material. He hears the shuttering exhale next to his ear as he kneads the sensitive skin there, touching everything but the obvious bulge straining against the panties.

"You... like this girly shit," Karkat mumbles, trying not to fidget, but failing hard. He finds himself, once again, staring into that endless blue.

"So you dressed up just for me?" John asks with a grin spreading across his lips. Karkat doesn't know whether to smack it or kiss it. He has no time to decide because a sharp gasp is leaving his lips, John's warm hand is cupping at his erection through the soft material, and it feels way too damn incredible when John's thumb reaches up to rub the tip of his cock protruding from the top of the panties, smearing the precum that has accumulated. He moans openly, face burning, and gladly responds to the tongue running across his bottom lip, sliding their lips together firmly. He rests his palm on the side of John's face, twisting his body that much more toward the other boy, barely registering the fact his legs are spreading to allow John more access, too caught up in the heated kiss and the hand rubbing against him, making him so hard his mind reels. The silky material pressing against his cock is foreign but not at all bad.

"Don't get too used to it," Karkat breathes, gently rocking his body into John's hand.

"Oh?" John murmurs, turning his head to place a kiss on Karkat's palm. "Well if that's the case, I gotta make sure this lasts."

Karkat groans and tips his head back in frustration when the hand disappears from his waist. He hears John chuckle, though the sound is lower than normal and ten times as pleasing, and feels the hands on his sides pushing him over. Karkat gets the hint and pushes off of him, landing with his shoulder blades against the armrest and his backside on the cushions. John maneuvers his legs onto the couch, and Karkat instinctively opens his legs so John can sit between them. It's with curious, wide-eyed wonder that John stares at his boyfriend, skin flushed and barely covered in silk and thin mesh. Karkat watches through half-lidded eyes, wanting to be touched, and yet that intense look is almost as arousing, and then John slowly but deliberately rolls a fingertip along the edge of the camisole. He stops at the dip in the middle, changing course and running that finger down the silky material until he reaches the mesh, of which he dips his whole hand underneath and roughly thumbs a perk nipple.

Karkat hisses at the sudden jolt of pleasure, his stomach muscles jumping from the way the see-through mesh tickles his skin as John moves it aside. John simply smiles and runs his other hand under the mesh, tweaking both nubs, and then he pinches and Karkat arches off the couch with a whine.

"John," Karkat says in an intake of breath. He's not sure what he's asking for, but it's desperate all the same, and John immediately responds to it by leaning down and kissing him with enough emotion to take his breath away. Karkat reciprocates with everything he has, digging his fingers into John's shoulders as his hands slip from his chest and trace down his sides. It's almost ticklish, how softly the fingers trace over the skin, but then they are kneading the skin at his hips and that's anything but ticklish, that's so close to where he wants them and...

John nips at his lip before pulling back, kissing right under his chin and dipping further down to rain more feather-light kisses down the middle of Karkat's chest where the mesh has been pushed aside. Karkat moans and writhes when a tongue dips into his belly button and playfully swirls around. The hands gripping John's shoulders slide up into his soft raven locks, massaging the back of his scalp. John makes a low humming sound of approval, retreating his tongue from the belly button and letting his eyes take in the sight of his boyfriend's arousal against the black silk. The head is a pretty shade of red, darker than it had been before, and a fresh pearl of white was beginning to leak out of the tip. John looks up at Karkat and nearly has to bite his lip because of the feelings that needy expression gives him, but instead, holds that gaze as he snuggly wraps his lips around the exposed head and sucks. Karkat keens, shoving his heels into the couch cushions and flexing his fingers in John's hair. His hips buck up, searching for more, but John's hands pin his waist to the couch. He uses his thumbs to reach up and pull the underwear down, following the material with his mouth, inching the engorged flesh inside.

Karkat whimpers, the wet heat driving him into a slow insanity. John starts working him like they've got all the time in the world, and while the rational part of Karkat agrees they do, the lust-ridden part of Karkat is screaming for more.

"Fuck," Karkat shudders, and then John does something with his tongue that makes him see stars, and it suddenly feels right to have those thigh highs brushing John's arms and the mesh bundled up at his sides because John likes this, loves this, and he loves John, loves John's _mouth_, and fuck fuck fuck..!

Karkat snaps his eyes shut as he comes hard, his mouth parted and head thrown back. His skin feels prickly against the couch, a good kind of prickly, and he gently lowers the midsection he hadn't even noticed had arched up. He swears he hears John smack his lips, and that was just lewd enough to make him force his eyelids open, looking at John while he caught his breath.

He sees John coming closer, feels those arms wrap around him tightly, bringing their chests together. John's eyes are dark, overshadowed with a want that has Karkat feeling hot all over again and how can that happen when he just found release, but damn it, it's there, and then John is kissing him again, all lips and tongue and teeth, and Karkat can taste himself in it.

"God I want you," John breathes against Karkat's lips, making the other shiver and fold an arm between them to reach up between John's legs. Even with jeans obstructing him, John is hot and heavy in his hold, and the blue-eyed boy moans and ruts against that hand, nuzzling his face into Karkat's neck.

"The fuck are you waiting for? An invitation?" Karkat asks, and feels John smile against his neck before biting down on it. Karkat whimpers at the suction, knowing that there will be a bruise there tomorrow, and continues to palm him until he pulls back and lifts himself from the couch, letting his hand slide up Karkat's thigh and to his knee before letting go completely. Karkat sits up, expecting his boyfriend to shuffle to the bedroom for the lube, and is surprised when John merely walks two feet away and opens the drawer in the stand by the couch. "You keep it there?"

"I have a bottle in the bedroom too?" John says with a chuckle, careful with his movements. The hard-on isn't compatible with his jeans.

"Oh, were you expecting something tonight?" Karkat asks, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He waits until John is close enough, and reaches forward to pull him the rest of the way by the tops of his jeans, craning his head to look up at the still-standing man.

"Definitely not this," John chuckles, fingering the strap of Karkat's lingerie again. "And I figured there'd be a few movies in the equation too.

"You can always watch the movie. It's still playing," Karkat mentions with a shrug, his fingers underneath John's t-shirt and skirting along the top of his jeans. John throws him a look.

"The movies can wait," John replies, and Karkat grins as he lifts the shirt up and kisses the soft skin underneath John's belly button, enjoying the way the skin jumps. John's runs his fingers through the brunette tresses on Karkat's head, softly tugging at the strands when the button to his jeans is undone and his zipper is carefully being pulled down. Karkat purposefully runs his hands over John's ass as he shoves the clothing down, and John steps out of them, doesn't even bother with his t-shirt as he leans down over his boyfriend. Karkat kisses him again, running his hands over his shoulders and guiding John to sit next to him on the couch. Throwing a leg over, Karkat settles himself back in John's lap, a knee on either side of his waist.

John catches his lower lip with his teeth, nibbling. His hands run down Karkat's sides, over the thigh highs and back up again, rolling around to his ass where he firmly squeezes. Karkat mewls at the attention, wrapping his tongue around the his, and gasps into the kiss when John brings him forward enough for their groins to meet.

"Oh God," Karkat says with shaky breath, grabbing onto John's shoulders and grinding his hips into John's. John answers with a groan, nipping at Karkat's jawline as he locates the bottle he'd dropped on the couch and pops the lid.

"Damn... that silk feels pretty amazing," John pants, and Karkat can't help the twinge of pride within him.

Take that, Jade.

Then one hand is pushing the underwear aside and the other is bring something cold and wet up to his entrance and Karkat fists John's t-shirt, anticipating. He feels a finger circle the tight ring of muscle and gently push in, and Karkat digs his face into John's neck and takes deep breaths. John is whispering sweet words in his ears, and Karkat can do nothing but whimper and moan as that finger travels deeper and then becomes two.

"John..." Karkat lets his name slide off his lips, tentatively starts to rotate his hips again, getting used to the intrusion and begging for more contact, and tries to kiss John again even if he's almost out of breath. John smiles against his lips, rocks his fingers at a faster pace and Karkat turns into putty again, gasping and moaning into John's neck, gripping his t-shirt so hard his knuckles are turning white. He knows proper preparation is needed. The last time they tried to go too fast was a painful memory. But that in no way makes it easier to get through, and Karkat is nearly shaking with need by the time John's fingers pull out.

"How.. do you want to.." John starts, but Karkat doesn't even give him the time to finish. He scoots further into John's lap, melding against him, using a hand to position John at his entrance. John takes a deep breath, knowing his intentions, and runs his hands down Karkat's arms as the brunette slowly takes him in.

"Yesss," Karkat hisses, sitting slowly, feeling John fill him, and that was a little embarrassing to say but who fucking cares, because John doesn't seem like he minds in the least. In fact, his expression, fluttering eyelids and all, says the same damn thing. And then he's taken all he can take and twitching in John's lap, and John runs his blunt nails over the thigh highs and takes the first experimental thrust.

Karkat moans loudly and wraps his arms around John's neck. He bounces, John meets every thrust, and it's so hot, and it picks up speed so easily, and then there's a spot that John strikes that makes Karkat go crazy and sends fire through his veins and the kissing is sloppy and the slapping of skin drowns out the television and John's nails end up ripping the stockings and Karkat says John's name one, two, three times before cum splatters all over John's t-shirt and John whispers Karkat's name in his ear before he runs over the edge himself and nothing can be more perfect.

Later, after the nerves are calmed and they are cleaned up and in jammies, they cuddle on the couch and watch movies.

"See how awesome Liv Taylor is?" John remarks in the middle of one, and Karkat's eyebrow twitches.

John will probably always love women.

But as Karkat pulls him in for another kiss, he knows John will always love him just a little bit more.

* * *

><p><strong>KT<strong> - If you happen to read this one too, you reviewed my This Is For Keeps and asked me a question, but I couldn't respond due to you not being signed in! So to answer your question, yes, actually, I do love Tiger and Bunny as well. My OTP in it is Kotetsu/Barnaby, or the other way around. Either works, haha. Though will I ever WRITE the pairing... probably not x3


End file.
